


Strictly professional

by TheWindsOfWolves



Series: Jonsa Fanfiction 12 Days of Shipping Event [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Another drabble, F/M, Flirty Jon, Flirty Sansa, I seem not to be able to write a full chapter story, Jonsa Fanfiction 12 Days of Shipping Event, Just flirt, and maybe a bit of unresolved sexual tension, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWindsOfWolves/pseuds/TheWindsOfWolves
Summary: Jon and Sansa are spies. They work together. They have a strictly professional relationship. Or so they say.





	Strictly professional

“Well, Sans’, we’re used to better results with you !” Sansa glared at Jon, then decided to just ignore him. “Jeyne beat you yesterday,” teased Jon. “And I also had to come help you with the Bolton case. That’s quite surprising !” “Jeyne is a bitch, she punched me in the belly, otherwise I would have beat her.” He didn’t seem convinced : he kept staring at her, an amused half-smile on his lips. His stupid kissable pouty lips. “And Bolton was a psycho ! If it hadn’t been me, it would have been any other girl from the team. Besides, it was two months ago. So stop asking to have me as a partner for every mission, I don’t need a babysitter.”

For once, he seemed surprised. “I’m not babysitting you. I like having you as a partner.” What ? “You’re quick to learn. And as I was the one to train you, you work with MY methods. More practical.” She didn’t expect that. “I believe that’s the nicest thing you ever said to me.” She dared a shy smile, to which he was quick to reply. “Well, don’t get used to it. You still have one year until you can be qualified as a full competent agent, Stark.” He then processed to check his mobile phone. “Okay, the two Lannister just entered the building. We should have at least three spare hours then. I take you to dinner.”

“Is that a date ?” she asked jokingly. “No, that’s strictly professional. You thanking me for Bolton last month. You can re-use that cute little blue dress you wore for the occasion.” Yet he had answered taking his voice from when he was flirting with her. So she replied using the same voice, watching him from under her lashes : “You mean it’s YOU thanking me for saving your ass with Rayder last week and Tarly last month.” He sighed, yet keep an humourous voice. “So I almost have to get killed so you would go on a date with me ?” he said, smiling with his stupid kissable pouty lips.


End file.
